


Net Gain

by Cheer_The_Underdog_On



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Dub con play (consensual), Husbands, M/M, Netplay, Penetration, bottom sidon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheer_The_Underdog_On/pseuds/Cheer_The_Underdog_On
Summary: Sidon and Link fool around using a net. Fisherman catches his Zora victim. Very clearly consensual kink.





	Net Gain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fertilealien (Nakwrites)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakwrites/gifts).



> Here's a super shitty porn fic I banged out instead of doing accounting hw. Thnx.

He doesn't know when he grew to like the feeling of being trapped. Or perhaps, the idea of being trapped, being safely powerless. In reality, the idea of being caught in a net, thrashing without prevail for his freedom was horrifying. He'd seen in the past the occasional Zora child or adult get caught in a loose fishing trap, not found in time. Those events were rare, few and far between, but scarring all the same. No, Sidon liked the idea of surrender, or turning over power for once and not having to tell someone what to do. There weren't many Zora that would play that role with him, so when he made that special connection with the Hylian champion, he felt like the Goddesses had answered his prayers.

 

“Is it too tight?” Link asks, voice a secret for only Sidon to hear. When he shakes his head no, small hands brush over the small smooth scales of his chest stirring the emotions there, “Alright, try to stay in character this time.” 

 

It's hard for Sidon to stay in character. Somewhere in the middle of it all, he usually breaks and is calling Link's name with reckless abandon, but he always  _ tries  _ to play his part. Here he's a poor Zora villager stuck in a brutal fisherman’s net, and he'll do  _ anything  _ to get free. He likes this game. They've played it once before, and the memory alone is something he still grows warm and wet to in his lonely nights.

 

Link exits the room, setting the stage for Sidon to have a brief moment of vulnerability. He really was trapped in this net. If Link didn’t come back, there would be no way for him to get free without calling for the guards. That flitter of nervousness is soothed away instantly. Sidon knows better than anyone that Link would never leave him. Sure enough, Link returns in his diving clothes which seem tight, clinging to defined thighs and a tight ass, and Sidon takes in a sharp inhale of breath as a feeling of heat sweeps over his features. He always forgets how different the blond looks in the nude (or nearly) compared to his Hylian tunic and breeches. “Oh no,” Sidon whispers, swallowing thickly, “Hello fisherman, there appears to have been a mistake. I didn't see your net and have gotten caught. I don't believe there is supposed to be fishing in this area.” 

 

Link raises his brows stalking around the large Zora, slipping out of his sight behind him, “No,” He can hear the grin in Link's voice, “I think I caught exactly what I'm looking for. You're quite handsome, aren't you? I'm sure you'd fetch a fair price in the market.” Sidon flinches at a small hand being drawn over his tail fin, “I'm sure there are a few Hylians who could put you to good use.”

 

Struggling weakly in his wrap, he blanks on what to say, “Please, fisherman. I have a family to provide for, a loving husband is awaiting my return. I have money. I'll do anything, but please don't take me to shore.”

 

Link has moved in front of him now after a small nip to Sidon’s shoulder, “I don't know… I can think of a few things you might be able to do for me for your freedom, but I won't release you from the net until I get them.” 

 

Sidon plays in his mock shame, feeling saliva pool as his cloaca begins to blatantly drip slick on the floor, “But fisherman, think of my husband! Please, have decency!” 

 

“You salt water Zora are all the same. I'll take you to the market this instant.” Link nods, proud of himself for being so in character although the sight of Sidon’s arousal has him hardening in his diving pants, a tight feeling, unpleasant. He can’t wait to be free of the compressive fabric and find something else to dive into. 

 

“Well,” Sidon bites his lip before smiling, “I suppose I can… make an exception just this once. I suppose you're not too unattractive for a Hylian.”

 

Link almost snorts in laughter but manages to swallow a smile, “Thanks. I've heard that before. Well then Zora, what is your name?”

 

“I’d rather not tell you, fisherman. Can't this just be our dirty little secret?” Sidon says watching Link’s tight muscular stomach contract a bit as he moves forward towards the Zora’s bound long legs.

 

“Oh, it’ll be a  _ dirty secret  _ all right. You won't be able to look at your husband the same ever again.” Link winks, parting built thighs and looking down at the dewy entrance, “Zora, are you aroused by this? Why aren't you just a slutty little thing.” He murmurs as Sidon shifts feeling the knots of the net dig into his arms as he wiggles. Two fingers run over the slit of Sidon’s opening collecting the purple tinted fluid and spreading the soft lips there, “I've heard that Zora’s don’t have very large penises.” He looks at the two small tentacles which have unfurled to reveal the cloaca, “I guess it's true. I hope you’ll be able to handle this.”

 

“I can take whatever you give me, fisherman.” Sidon whispers huskily. “Now hurry on then. I don't have all day. My husband will come looking for me if you don't get on with it.”

 

Link presses a small kiss affectionately to Sidon’s mouth which is punching ragged little breaths out before removing his tight suit and pressing in with a lude sound. A moan slips from Sidon as Link begins to thrust, teasing the small cocks above the entrance with his thumb, “Stay quite now, Zora. Wouldn't want anyone to find us with you in this… vulnerable shameful position.”

 

Sidon buys into the continuation of their fantasy and nods, blush overtaking his cheeks as his groans shrink into small whimpers of pleasure as Link continues to make sloppy use him. Getting lost in the moment, the two of them stop talking letting the primal desires of lovemaking sweep over them leaving them in a sheen of sweat and musky haze. Pulling out, Link empties his seed in between Sidon’s sticky thighs and kisses his wrecked husband who is lost in a cloud of pulsing orgasms and lust. “Mmm, good job, Love. Do you want me to untie you now?”

 

Dragging himself from his euphoric high, Sidon frowns, “Is our game over already? The evening’s long… I have no meetings tonight. I have all the time in the world.”

 

Ah, Link’s lips curl into a pleased smile, “Ah, I see. Your husband won't miss you?” 

 

Sidon snorts, “He’s not always the most observant.” He flexes his abdomen to thrust his entrance towards his lover, “I'm sure that will…. Net us a few hours to play together.”

 

Link laughs, “That was a horrible pun. Guess I’ll have to…. Punish you.”

 

“Guess you will, fisherman.”


End file.
